


I Never Promised You a Rose Garden

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single, perfect rose. She knows who sends it, what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Promised You a Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written for the 2009 Advent Calendar

It appears a few days before Christmas, every year. A single, perfect rose.

A yellow rose.

There is never a note or a card, but she knows who sends it, what it means.

She'd pressed the first one between the pages of her Bible, but the yellow turned into an ugly brown, and it crumbled to the touch. Now, she simply throws them away when they die. She knows she's never going to get red ones, not from him.

But for a few days, she lets herself dream. And Sweet Alice can still smile her sweet smile at Handsome Hutch.


End file.
